marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man (Earth-2802)
This is a reboot of the Iron Man trilogy, to be released June 2013. It is set in the Earth-2802 Universe Cast Heroes *Tony Stark/Iron Man-Robert Downey Jr *Natasha Romanoff-Scarlett Johansson *Rescue/Pepper Potts-Gwyneth Paltrow *War Machine/James Rhodes-Don Cheadle *Christine Everhart-Leslie Bibb Villains *The Mandarin-Sir Ben Kingsley *Raza-Faran Tahir *Red Skull/Johann Schimdt (mentioned)-CGI animation Script Scene 1 a video recorder Tony Hey, come on, this probably cost just $400. You can get something better in this wasteland. recorder stops recording and the camera zooms out to reveal a lush mountain in Afghanistan behind Tony, the cameraman and some soldiers end Scene 2 hours later Camerman Mr Stark? We got a better recorder Tony Better be. It's for the whole military of the world to see. Cameraman I'm famous. end Scene 3 in front of the recorder Tony There are some who say war is an unbelievable method of wasting money. I disagree. In fact, I think war is a way for us to earn money, though this might be from a one sided point of view - mine. Anyway, to let you ogle at the destructive power of Stark International's new missile...presenting, the Harpoon XGM-84! missiles are launched and they split, revealing a powerful circular detonating device Tony Presenting the first missile to use our propietary Repulsor technology. mountains explode Tony I apologise, nature. Scene 4 month ago gets out of a car, with Hogan following suit runs to them Christine Christine Everhart, New York Times. Tony You came from Brown. Christine Berkeley, actually. Tony Talk. Christine What do you think about your nuclear weapons. Tony I find I'm defending America. Christine Some call this war profiteering. Tony Then some call this "news profiteering". Christine .... Tony Well? end Scene 5 next scene shows Christine pushing Tony onto a bed and vigorously kissing him Scene 6 end JARVIS Good morning. The time is 8.00AM and the weather is sunny. opens her eyes in shock, naked on the bed, albeit facing down stands up with a blanket covering her bare chest, staring out of the windows of Stark's Malibu mansion end Scene 7 Pepper Good morning. Christine Your alarm clock just told me that. Pepper You mean JARVIS. Christine After 5 years, Tony still gets you to do the dry cleaning. Pepper I do whatever Mr Stark requests, including occasionally taking out the trash (Christine) end Scene 8 Now is on a military jeep, with around 8 soldiers protecting him Tony Afghan is dangerous, huh? 1 Yeah. 2 Hey, Jameson, could you take a picture of me and Mr Stark? 1 Sure. (takes Soldier 2's camera) poses 1 3, 2, 1...say "explosion"! Tony Are you sure you can use these military terms that freely? 1 Sure we can- convoy gets shot at by rifles Tony Oh, crap! (faints) end Scene 9 Raza Stark! Tony Who..are you? Raza The leader of the Ten Rings. Tony What? Raza We give the Americans fear! Tony Really? You failed on me. Raza The fear has not been inflicted. Tony Go on. activates a screen, which shows Stark's body, wit a large shrapnel close to it Tony What is that? Raza Shrapnel. If it hits your heart, you die. We are giving you electromagnetic support. It will run out in two weeks. Tony What do you want from me? Raza XGM. Tony I need Repulsors. Raza Build the missile or you will not be released, you will not get an operation to save your life (leaves room) end Scene 10 Tony Harpoon...missile. Repulsor connect with aluminium case...I need more parts. walks out of the room to see Raza talking to someone with a device Raza Yes, Stark is detained now in the Afghan base. We told him we would operate on him. He believed us. on device Fool! I wonder who said he was the most brilliant man on Earth! Raza Forbes. disconnects the device upon seeing Tony Raza Hello, Stark. Tony I need more parts. Raza Take from box. Tony Hmm... reaches into the box with his left hand, his right hand behind his back Raza Don't try anything funny. Tony Not funny at all. (strangles him with his right hand, which wears a repulsor fitted gauntlet) Raza Stop...dies reaches into the box once again, taking out the necessary parts done, Tony runs back into his workroom, but not before blasting the CCTV in the room end Scene 11 Tony Suit built. I need to cutomise the genetic electrowaves. Electrons...5. Protons...2. Neutrons....3. Okay, lets... door explodes Man Stop! with two gaunlets this time Try me. (blasts them) puts on the suit Tony Revenge. end Scene 12 Man, whispering He's coming. Man, whispering 3, 2, 1. start firing at Tony, wearing the Iron Man suit Tony Good luck! (blasts his repulsors all over the cave) Men Ahhhhhhh! (try to run out, but they are too slow) flies out with ease Tony Revenge taken. Now back to New York. (continues flying) end Scene 13 on television screen I am the Mandarin. I do not prefer myself to be known as a villain. I prefer to be a teacher. I teach those who wish to learn. When my students graduate, they also teach. If the students do not comply, we will use force. America, my first lesson: There is no such thing as hero. Captain America. Scum who did not want to learn. My predecessor, the Red Skull, froze him in ice. plays, showing the Red Skull leaving Captain America to his demise Mandarin Tony Stark, developer of the only weapon that can truly stop me - is locked up. Man Sir, Tony Stark has escaped! Mandarin What? end Scene 14 Mandarin He has built an armor. I see...Shoot down every aircraft. He might disrupt our plans. Man Yes sir. end Scene 15 Tony The Ten Rings? I knew they wouldn't give up so-WOAH! (dodges a missile) So, you're going heavy artillery, huh? (goes higher up) in suit Sir, the armor is rapidly decreasing in temperature. Tony Oh, you'd rather I freeze or get blown up? JARVIS I'd rather you get blown up, sir. Tony Just go with me for once. starts to fall Tony I'll listen to whatever you say from now on. Aaaah! Power up... armor regains power Tony Lets do this. (fires a XGM) Testing. missile launcher gets blown up Tony Pepper. (flies to Malibu House) end Scene 16 Tony Pepper! You in here? Pepper Tony! Tony What happened? Pepper They knocked our security out. They stole the blueprints for the XGM. Tony So now they're building it and attacking New York. This is bad. This is bad. Pepper What do we do now? Tony I need to build more armor. Pepper How about the citizens? Tony Now that you brought it up... Take my armor. Rescue. Pepper I'm not sure if- Tony Yes you can. end Scene 17 is on the phone Tony Rhodey? I need your help. Trivia *Scene 5 was the shortest scene in the movie. Category:Movies Category:Earth-2802 Category:Maximus Loo2012 Category:Iron Man